Blog di Barney: Directions To The Dump
Questo è il quarto post del blog di Barney, scritto dal personaggio principale di ''How I Met Your Mother'' Barney Stinson. E' stato estratto dagli archivi della CBS qui. Questo post è in risposta agli eventi dell'episodio Return of the Shirt. E' disponibile anche in italiano. Directions To The Dump Friday, October 07, 2005 One happy day three years ago, my friend Ted thoroughly dumped his girlfriend on her answering machine, on her birthday, in a classic move that would immortalize him in Barney’s Dump of Fame. Why did this dump achieve greatness? Because it was painless and effective. Three-Years-Ago Ted understood that when you’re hunting a dangerous animal you need to kill on the first shot, lest it return to rip out your liver, key your car, and sell compromising pictures of you to amateur porn sites. Tragically, Present Ted regressed, re-dated, and re-dumped this chick by “being honest with her,” a foolish stratagem that cost him a broken ego, three herniated discs, and a bruised uterus. This is madness. Utter hogwash. Break-ups don’t need to be hazardous, stressful, or even time-consuming, and above all, certainly don’t need to be honest. I’ve enjoyed a hearty streak of pain-free dumpages using a set of pre-prepared rubrics, each infinitely customizable while allowing sufficient wiggle room for one last hurrah around the old oak tree. What follows is an example of one such rubric. Learn it. Be it. Dump it. #14 – The “New Job” Dump NAME OF CHICK, I’m very sorry to hear about your IMMEDIATE FAMILY MEMBER. But I’m sure he/she will always look down on you from CHOSEN RELIGIOUS UTOPIA. And speaking of CHOSEN RELIGIOUS UTOPIA, my new job in the CARRIBEAN ISLAND CHAIN starts next week. I wish I could say more, but the CURRENT PRESIDENTIAL ADMINISTRATION forbids it and I’d prefer to keep my BODY PART(s). I’m afraid our time together must draw to an end. Long distance relationships rarely work, and I was just made aware that CELL PHONE CARRIER does not receive service in my small primitive village. You’re a wonderful girl with great PHYSICAL ASSET(s) and I will surely miss you. I wish you nothing but the best and I bid you goodbye, or should I say CARRIBEAN ISLAND TRANSLATION. #99 – Emergency Exits For those who feel even a simple elaborate lie is too daunting, here are six lines that will have you skippin’ down Hottie Street footloose and girlfriend-free in six words flat. #Maybe you don’t need those fries. #Your moustache is thicker than mine. #It’s not you, it’s your looks. #I’ll help finance your boob job. #I was faking it… both times. #Your sister seemed to enjoy it. You out. Strada Per la Discarica Venerdì, 7 Ottobre 2005 Un felice giorno di tre anni fa, il mio amico Ted mollò la sua fidanzata Natalie il giorno del suo compleanno, con un messaggio in segreteria, in una di quelle mosse degne della Hall of "Rotture" di Barney. Perché questa rottura si merita un posto nella classifica? Perché è stata indolore ed efficace. Tre anni fa, Ted si è reso conto che quando stai cercando di uccidere un animale selvaggio, devi farlo fuori al primo colpo, prima che ti strappi il fegato, ti rubi l'auto e venda le foto di voi due a qualche sito porno. Tragicamente, il Ted del presente è regredito, "ri-uscendo" con lei e poi "ri-lasciandola" in mondo onesto. Questo furbissimo stratagemma ha finito per fargli avere l'ego rotto, tre ernie discali e l'utero contuso. Questa è follia. Una totale fesseria. Non c'e' bisogno che le rotture siano pericolose, stressanti, dispendiose in termini di tempo, o (soprattutto) oneste. Per quanto mi concerne, ho scaricato la maggior parte delle ragazze con cui sono stato grazie a delle rubriche, personalizzabili in modo da scrivere il nome della quercia che stai per abbattere prima di farlo. Ciò che segue è un esempio di questa rubrica. Imparate la rubrica. Siate la rubrica. SCARICATE. #14 – La rottura "Nuovo Lavoro" NOME DELLA TIZIA, mi dispiace molto di ciò che è accaduto a tuo/a PARENTE STRETTO. Ma sono sicuro che lui/lei ti guarderà sempre da SCEGLIERE UN'UTOPIA RELIGIOSA. E, parlando di SCEGLIERE UN'UTOPIA RELIGIOSA, il mio nuovo lavoro in NOME DI UN'ISOLA CARAIBICA inizia la settimana prossima. Vorrei poterti dire di più, ma L'ATTUALE PRESIDENTE me lo proibisce e preferirei che non mi togliesse il/i PARTE(I) DEL CORPO. Mi dispiace che la nostra relazione debba finire. Le relazioni a distanza non funzionano mai, e ho appena scoperto che OPERATORE TELEFONICO non ha segnale nel mio piccolo villaggio. Sei una donna stupenda e sicuramente mi mancherai. Ti auguro tutto il meglio, o per meglio dire TRADUZIONE IN CARAIBICO. #99 – Uscite d'emergenza. Per quelli di voi che credono che una bugia elaborata sia troppo scoraggiante, ecco una lista di sei frasi che vi salveranno da ogni situazione. #Forse è meglio che non ordini le patatine fritte. #I tuoi baffi sono più folti dei miei. #Non sei tu, è il tuo aspetto. #Ti pagherò l'intervento al seno. #Ho finto... sempre. #A tua sorella è sembrato piacere. E ve ne andate. Note e Curiosità